Et je t'ai rencontré
by asma-chan
Summary: Kaworu a toujours été isolé. Seul, dans une salle sombre, durant 15 longues années. Avec pour seule compagnie quelques livres et un piano. Le jour où il put sortir enfin de cet endroit sinistre, il fit la connaissance de quelqu'un qui aura à jamais changé son existence... (Reprise de l'Episode 24 de la série anime)


_Seul._  
_Kaworu avait toujours été seul._  
_Si l'on pouvait le décrire qu'avec un mot, celui ci lui aurait collé à merveille. _

_Depuis sa création, mélange d'ADN d'un humain inconnu et d'Adam, il avait toujours été enfermé. Dans une salle sombre, sinistre. Avec pour seule compagnie quelques livres et un piano._

_C'était de cette façon, qu'il avait vécu ces 15 longues années. Des années monotones, sans joie, sans vie. Il avait appris à lire et à jouer du piano, pour pouvoir passer le temps._  
_Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à faire son bonheur non. Loin de là. _

_Rester enfermé dans une salle pour cause d'expérience était une chose que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'atroce. De monstrueux. _

_Kaworu était une expérience. Un mélange. Juste un clone parmi tant d'autres gardés dans un endroit spécial. Comme pour Rei, qui était quant à elle, la représentation de Lilith._

_Alors Kaworu priait. Kaworu espérait chaque soir, de pouvoir un jour s'enfuir. De pouvoir s'échapper de ce monde qui ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité de vivre comme un simple humain. Mais comme une représentation d'un être supérieur. Kaworu attendait. Il avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de se donner à la mort, puisqu'il était Tabris, ange du libre arbitre. Il pouvait bien choisir quand et où il allait mourir. Puisque pour lui, il ne vivait pas. Puisque toutes ces années n'étaient pas si différentes de la mort elle même. Mieux valait il en finir._

_Mais rien. Il était encore en vie. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter ce monde. Comme si une entité supérieure l'en empêchait. Alors à la place, il gardait ces marques de scarifications sur ses bras. Les marques de son pêché. De son désespoir. De son envie de liberté._

_En patientant, Pour supporter toute cette horreur, il chantait. Il sifflait. Il chantonnait. Parce que pour lui, une chanson changeait tout. Une chanson donnait de la joie dans son cœur. Lui redonnait de l'espoir._  
_Parce que tant que le monde existe, il y avait encore de l'espoir. _

_Il y en avait toujours. _  
_Et il attendait que cette preuve de patience, que son espoir se mette à exécution. Que son souhait le plus cher se réalise._

_Même si pour lui, jamais la liberté ne lui serait permise. Ni le contact et la chaleur humaine._

_Pourtant, il y a eu un jour. Un seul jour. Où il avait enfin pu voir la lumière... La lumière du soleil. La chaleur du soleil. La liberté... Où les cordes qui le retenaient dans la grotte de Platon s'étaient défaites et lui avaient permit de sortir pour découvrir le monde extérieur. Le monde humain. La connaissance. Le contact. Les émotions. L'amour. La haine. La peur..._

_C'était un jour de décembre. La Seele l'avait enfin libéré de sa prison macabre. _  
_Sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il savait que c'était dans un but précis, mais tout était flou pour lui. Il savait seulement qu'il allait diriger une Eva et être considéré comme le 5ème élu._

_Mais au fond, ça lui était égal._  
_Il avait enfin pu voir l'extérieur. Il allait enfin rencontrer un autre être! Un autre humain. En apprendre plus sur la vie sur terre, sur leurs habitudes. Il était tellement excité et appréhendait à la fois de se retrouver face à quelqu'un d'autre. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Lui qui n'avait connu que tristesse et isolement. Lui qui n'y connaissait rien en amour. Qui n'y connaissait rien en chaleur humaine... En réaction humaine. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le découvrir bientôt. _

_Libre, il s'était installé sur un rocher, dans les ruines de Tokyo.N3. Il admirait le coucher de soleil. Ce soleil qui brillait bien trop pour ses yeux si peu habitué à un tel éclat. Lui qui était toujours dans l'ombre. Il appréciait la chaleur que ce dernier exerçait sur sa frêle peau blanche, lui qui ne connaissait que la froideur de sa prison. Il fermât les yeux, souriant, et chantonnait la 9 ème symphonie de Beethoven. « l'Ôde à la joie ». C'était cette musique qui lui redonnait espoir. Qui l'apaisait. Quelques instant plus tard, il sentit une présence l'observer. Il savait qui c'était. _

_C'était lui._  
_Shinji Ikari._  
_Le premier humain qu'il voyait. Le premier avec qui il allait désormais avoir un contact.__Kaworu, souriant s'exclamait._

« -C'est beau une chanson.

-Hein?

-Ça met de la joie au cœur. C'est vraiment une des plus belles inventions des lilins. _Il tourna son visage vers son futur ami. _Tu n'es pas d'accord Shinji Ikari? »

_C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en vrai. _  
_Il en avait entendu parler grâce à ses exploits en tant qu'enfant prodige pilotant une Eva._  
_Après tout, il était désormais le 5ème enfant venant de la SEELE directement. _  
_Des cheveux courts et brun. Des yeux d'un bleu... Bleu comme l'océan. Il avait l'air d'avoir un corps plutôt frêle. De manquer de confiance. D'être un humain doux, pur... Innocent. Et c'est ce qui frappa immédiatement Kaworu. _  
_Son cœur en rata un battement._

_Il était totalement différent des gens de la SEELE. Il avait une aura incroyablement douce. Douce et perdu. Et seule... Seule... Comme la sienne. Il le comprenait. Il avait tellement de similitudes avec lui._  
_Shinji finit par lui rétorquer quelque chose._

« -Tu connais mon nom?

-Haha! Tout le monde connaît ton nom! Pardonne mon impolitesse mais je pense que tu ne sais pas très bien ce que tu représentes! _Kaworu s'était excusé bien qu'il se sentait déjà tellement à l'aise avec Shinji. Il ressentait pour lui de l'affection. Autant pour leur ressemblance que pour ce qu'il dégageait._

-A-Ah bon... Mais toi, qui es tu?

-Je suis Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa. Comme toi, je suis l'un des enfants dont le destin a été changé. Je suis le Cinquième élu. _Déclara le garçon aux cheveux gris clair._

-Le cinquième élu? Alors c'est toi... E-Euh... N-Nagisa..?

-Haha! Tu peux m'appeler Kaworu, Ikari Shinji!

-D'accord... Mais si tu m'appelles Shinji! _Répondît le Brun en rougissant. »_

_Kaworu lui souriait tendrement. Shinji lui avait sourit. Lui avait rougit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait appelé « Nagisa ». Pour lui, être proche entre êtres humains était important. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait la barrière du nom de famille._  
_Shinji semblait être comme le soleil. Il avait l'air chaleureux. Et Kaworu voulait déguster cette chaleur. Il souhaitait tant avoir un contact humain._

_Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter tranquillement même si Shinji n'était pas très bavard. Kaworu était bien, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait tout son corps se réchauffer à l'entente de la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Shinji. Ce garçon était vraiment spécial et il intriguait vraiment l'albinos._

* * *

_Quelques jours étaient passés dans la NERV et Kaworu fut rapidement accepté en tant que 5ème pilote par ceux qui dirigeaient les attaques contre les éventuels prochains anges. Il se coordonnait bien avec l'EVA n•2. Celle qui appartenait avant à Asuka avant qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'une poupée sans vie, sans âme. Ce détail d'ailleurs perturbait beaucoup Misato, qui le surveillait de près._

_Le 5ème Elu suivait les entraînements avec beaucoup d'intérêt, déjà parce que c'était une partie de sa mission mais aussi parce qu'il avait la possibilité de voir Shinji. Ils se changeaient tous les deux ensemble pendant les tests de synchronisation ou les exercices physiques, d'attaques artificielles. _

_Et Kaworu se délectait de passer du temps avec Shinji même si ce n'était que 5 minutes de pure silence. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de former un lien fort avec ce dernier. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il sentait aussi que ce jeune garçon n'avait pas l'habitude du contact humain. Qu'il l'évitait. Comme un Hérisson. _

_En avançant dans la NERV, il avait senti la présence d'Ayanami. Ayanami Rei. Celle qui était la représentante de Lilith. Qui était aussi un clone. Un être « supérieur » aux humains. Dans ce lieu qu'était la NERV, il se sentait compris. Compris parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un de similaire à lui. Quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose que lui. _  
_Il la vit, finir de monter les escaliers et le regarder avec surprise. Il s'avança vers elle, souriant._

« -Tu es le premier enfant n'est ce pas? »

_Elle ne répondait pas. Elle se contentait simplement de le regarder d'un air détaché._

« -Rei Ayanami. Tu es comme moi n'est ce pas? Tout comme moi, tu es dans le corps d'un Lilin sans pour autant en être un. Nous sommes similaires.

-Qui es tu? _Répondît elle simplement._

-Tu le sais bien. Je suis le cinquième élu. Le cinquième enfant.

-Je sais. Mais il y a autre chose.

-Alors tu le sens?

-Tu es comme moi?

-Nous sommes pareils. Nous avons tous les deux un but. _Mais quel but...?_

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu le sauras bientôt. Rei Ayanami. _Déclara t'il avant de s'éclipser._ »

_Après avoir finit son dernier exercice de la journée, Il en profitait pour se promener un peu dans la NERV. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment dépenser le reste de sa journée. Cela semblait si vide sans la présence de Shinji._

_Il ouvrit une porte. Et c'est en l'ouvrant qu'il aperçut avec une grande surprise le 3ème pilote: L'objet de ses désires assis, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et dans son monde. _  
_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés sourît._

« -Alors Shinji? Tu m'attendais? _C'était ce qu'il espérait. Toute son humeur s'était désormais concentrée sur sa seule cible. Shinji. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher. Il voulait même le découvrir. Apprendre à le connaître plus que ces derniers jours. Savoir toutes ses pensées, ses secrets. Le nommé rougissait._

-E-Euh N-non je ne pensais pas que tu- _Le garçon aux yeux bleus bégayait beaucoup tant la présence de Kaworu le perturbait. Dans le sens positif._

-Tu fais quoi? _Demanda l'autre se penchant, curieux._

-Oh eh bien... Je viens juste de finir mes tests alors je pensais aller prendre ma douche et ensuite rentrer chez moi... »

_Kaworu souriait à l'évocation de la douche. Comme il savait qu'il y avait un grand bain, il pensait donc que ça pouvait lui permettre de passer d'avantage de temps avec celui qu'il convoitait._

« -Mais en vérité, je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi ces derniers temps... »

_Kaworu enviait Shinji dans un sens pour ça. Il était insouciant et pour ce dernier, avoir un chez lui était quelque chose de tout à fait banal. Avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait tous les jours, avec qui il mangeait, s'amusait, se disputait, bien que parfois c'était difficile pour lui, c'était quelque chose de normal. _

_Quelque chose dont il ne pensait pas que cela serait inexistant pour d'autres. _

_Inexistant pour Kaworu. Qui n'a jamais eu le plaisir d'être attendu par qui que ce soit. De se disputer, de s'amuser avec personne._

« -Tu as un endroit où rentrer. Un endroit qui t'appartient. Avoir une maison est une clé du bonheur. C'est une bonne chose.

-Tu penses? »

_La façon de penser de Shinji amusait toujours Kaworu, comme sa façon de penser devait bien amuser son camarade. Ça le motivait d'avantage pour apprendre à le connaître._

« -J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec toi. Ça t'embêterait si je viens?

-Hein?

-Aux douches. Tu y allais non?

-H-Hm...

-C'était un « non »?

-N-Non bien sûr que non! T-Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux... »

_Cette réponse fit immédiatement plaisir à Kaworu. Tout son corps se remplissait de joie. Chose qu'il ne connaissait que depuis sa rencontre avec Shinji. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait encore du mal à saisir mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela lui déplaisait, au contraire. Il avait hâte. De pouvoir avoir plus de contact avec Shinji. De pouvoir plus le toucher._

_Pour lui, le toucher humain était très important. Le contact physique était ce qui montrait l'affection et l'envie que les humains éprouvaient les uns envers les autres. Et Kaworu ressentait cette affection envers l'humanité. Envers Shinji._  
_Mais il ne comprenait pas que Shinji, quant à lui, faisait tout pour l'éviter, à son contraire._

_Une fois dans la salle du saunat, Shinji était le premier à s'être déshabillé et être rentré dans ce dernier. Il patientait le temps que Kaworu se montre._  
_Il entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer._

« -Tu es du genre plutôt rapide Shinji. »

_C'est ainsi qu'il vit la silhouette élancée de Kaworu sortir de la vapeur._  
_Shinji détourna les yeux du corps nu de son ami, ce qui amusait ce dernier._

« -Pas besoin de détourner le regard Shinji! Nous sommes deux garçons après tout. Ce n'est pas mon anatomie qui va te surprendre.

-C-Ce n'est pas ça! C'est qu-que... »

_Kaworu rentrait dans l'eau, tandis que Shinji fit un pas sur le côté, appréhendant le contact de la peau nu de Kaworu sur la sienne. Ce que le jeune Nagisa ne manquait pas de remarquer. Mais ce dernier ne disait rien._  
_Il se contentait d'apprécier ce moment avec ce petit Ikari. _

_Il fermait les yeux et appréciait la chaleur d'un bain en compagnie d'un être humain qui lui était cher. Mais il sentait bien la gêne de cet être la. Il sentait son regard farfouiller un peu partout. Pour finalement se poser discrètement sur celui qui n'était pas un Lilin._  
_Il osa après plusieurs minutes lui faire une remarque._

« -Tu évites constamment le contact avec les autres...

-...

-Tu as peur de nouer des liens? _Shinji ne répondait toujours pas. Quant à Kaworu, il essayait de comprendre la façon de penser de Shinji. _Hm... Je suppose qu'ignorer les autres peut te protéger de la trahison... Cela permet de protéger cet être que tu es. Ça t'empêche ainsi d'être blessé. Mais...Tu te sentiras toujours seul. Et rien ne protège contre la solitude. »

_Et Kaworu le savait. Il l'avait supporté toute sa vie. Rien ne l'avait protégé contre cela. Et c'était à ce moment présent la. Qu'il pouvait y échapper. C'était maintenant qu'il pouvait échapper à la solitude. Avec Shinji. Grâce à Shinji._

«_ -_L'être humain est seul et ne pourra pas faire disparaître sa solitude. Mais tu sais Shinji, il peut oublier cette solitude grâce aux autres. Et ainsi il peut avancer et continuer à vivre.»

_Après cette déclaration, il prit la main de Shinji dans la sienne, savourant ce contact qui était si doux, si mielleux à son égard. Ce qui lui avait valut le regard rougissant de Shinji._  
_Le cœur du brun battait la chamade. Le 3ème enfant fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il remarqua plusieurs cicatrices sur le poignet du 5ème._  
_Il se demandait pourquoi._

_La lumière s'éteignit soudainement. Kaworu paniquait intérieurement._

« -C-C'est l'heure. _S'exclama Shinji_

-L'heure d'y aller?

-Oui.

-Oh... Déjà... _Kaworu soupira._

-Oui... Il faut aller se coucher.

-Ensemble?_ L'ange sentit des ailes pousser dans son dos tellement cela pouvait lui paraître si irréel._

-N-N-NON! P-A-... Enfin- j-J'veux dire tu as ta propre chambre n-non? On t'a préparé ta propre chambre?

-... Bon. _très déçu. »_

_Ce dernier se leva prêt à partir. Mais il avait envie d'exprimer son ressentit à Shinji. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il ressentait de ce qu'il avait appris de ce monde. De lui._

« -Le coeur... Le cœur de l'homme souffre constamment. Ainsi, il a l'impression que l'existence, que vivre; c'est souffrir. »

_Il regarda tendrement le Lilin à côté de lui, qui était toujours assis._

«_ -_Un cœur est délicat comme du verre. Surtout le tient Shinji. Tout est délicat chez toi.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Ton cœur est digne d'amour. C'est pour cela que tu es unique à mes yeux.

-D'amour...?

-Ça veut dire que je t'aime. »

_La respiration de Shinji s'était presque arrêtée à ces paroles. Son cœur rata quant à lui un battement. Ses joues devenaient plus rouge et ce n'était pas que pour la chaleur du saunât. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prononçait ces doux mots. C'était la première fois qu'il les entendait de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. _

_Et c'était aussi la première fois que Kaworu éprouvait ça, ou disait ces mots ci. Il les avait pourtant vu plusieurs fois dans certains livres. Mais entre les livres et la réalité, il y avait une grande différence. _  
_Le cœur de Kaworu était si léger à ce moment là. _  
_Un ange passa. Et c'est après quelques instants que Shinji reprit la parole._

« -K-Kaworu...

\- Oui?

-Je... Peux rester dormir chez toi? Je pense que j'ai envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi... »

_Le cœur de Kaworu était devenu irrévocablement chaud. Aussi chaud que le visage de Shinji. Kaworu adorait cette chaleur que Shinji lui donnait sans cesse. Il lui souriait tendrement et lui tendit sa main._

« -Ce serait avec plaisir. J'avais envie de rester avec toi aussi. »

_Le 3ème élu accepta la main du faux Lilin et se leva à son tour, toujours gêné par la déclaration d'amour de Kaworu._

* * *

_La_ _nuit tomba. Les étoiles devenaient clairs dans le ciel tandis que la lune se montrait pleine ce soir la. C'était plutôt calme. Et les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient installés là où résidait le jeune Kaworu. Dans le même appartement que Ritsuko. _

_Puisqu'elle était en charge de Kaworu. Mais cette dernière n'était pas vraiment présente ces derniers temps pour cause d'une tonne de travail qui la surchargeait. Alors Kaworu était resté seul depuis son arrivée, sous le regret d'Akagi._

_Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement, dans un grand silence. Shinji était encore assez dans les vapes par rapport aux dires de Kaworu. Quant à l'autre garçon, il était tranquille, simplement content de recevoir Shinji avec lui. Kaworu posa ses affaires et se tourna vers son compagnon, toujours avec son sourire._

« -Je vais préparer le dîner. Tu peux poser tes affaires dans ma chambre Shinji.

-H-Heu oui...

-Et fais comme chez toi. Tu es un invité après tout.

-Hein? M-Mais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger?

-Eh bien... Fais comme tu le sens. J-Je ne veux surtout pas t'embêter!

-Au contraire Shinji. Je serai vraiment content de connaître tes goûts et de cette façon, je peux aussi te donner d'avantage de plaisir!

-Hm... J'aime bien les hamburgers...

\- Les hamburgers... Je pense avoir de quoi faire... Salade, viande... Pain... Je nous mettrais du riz aussi en accompagnement. Parfait! Je reviens nous préparer tout ça! »

_Kaworu était alors parti aux fourneaux pendant que Shinji s'était dirigé dans la chambre pour poser ses quelques affaires. Déjà occupé, L'ange ne pouvait pas mettre les couverts alors c'est Shinji, profitant du fait qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autres, qui les avait mit le mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour donner bonne impression à Kaworu. Il se mit ensuite à son tour à la cuisine malgré le fait que l'albinos avait insisté pour qu'il ne le fasse pas._

« -Mais ça me fait plaisir Kaworu! Et puis... J'ai bien envie de cuisiner avec toi... _avoua timidement Shinji. »_

_Ce qui avait achevé de convaincre Nagisa de l'aider. Ça leur donnait une expérience commune en plus à vivre. Une expérience amusante. D'autant plus que Shinji était étrangement bien plus débrouillard que Kaworu dans ce domaine ci. L'habitude de vivre avec des filles incapables de se faire à manger elles même sûrement._

_Le plus âgé avait même réussi à se blesser en s'occupant de la salade de l'hamburger. Ce qui avait fait rire Shinji qui était parti par la suite chercher des pansements pour les lui mettre._

« -Moi qui pensais que tu savais tout faire! Haha! »

_Voir son coup de cœur rire devant lui lui faisait tant de bien. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Et comme ça faisait du bien de voir les personnes qu'on aime sourire. C'était pour cela que Kaworu voulait vivre. Pour le sourire de Shinji. Pour le rendre heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant d'éclat dans sa vie. Autant de lumière. Et c'était Shinji sa lumière._

_Vint l'heure du repas, où le riz ne blessa éventuellement pas Kaworu mais où la salade avait eu raison de lui._

« -Ça m'a l'air bon tout ça! On a vraiment fait du bon boulot!

-Oui! Ça a l'air bon hein?

-C'est parce que j'ai eu un excellent cuisiner à mes côtés. _Cette phrase n'avait pas manqué de faire rougir Shinji._

-E-Hum... C'est à toi d'ailleurs ce truc de légumes?

-Oui, je ne mange pas de viande. J'ai besoin de vitamines.

-Oh... Tu as pensé à ça...

-Hmf! Je suppose que tu aimes vraiment les hamburgers après tout Shinji.

-Huh? Euh oui je suppose que oui...

-En tout cas je m'en rappellerai. J'ai envie de connaître tout ce que tu aimes. Ainsi, je pourrais apporter plus de bonheur à ta vie.

-Kaworu...

-Hm? Shinji.

-Euh? Quoi...?

-Ne bouges pas.

-K-K-Kaworu?!»

_Kaworu se rapprocha du visage de Shinji alors que ce dernier devenait violemment rouge pivoine sans savoir ce que son camarade manigançait. _  
_L'ange continua son approche et posa sa main sur la joue de Shinji pour y retirer quelque chose qui s'y était logé._

« -... Attrapé.

-... Ah c'était ça. Du riz... Oui c'était juste du riz haha...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ton visage est tout rouge...

-C'est... C'est rien! _Après la déclaration de Kaworu, Shinji appréhendait certaines choses. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais plus parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas._

-Tu pensais que j'allais t'embrasser?

-J-Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça! Nous sommes deux garçons après tout...

-Tu sais Shinji, le genre importe peu en ce qui concerne l'amour. Mais tu es tellement mignoooonnn...!

-A-Arrêtes de me taquiner pour te venger, Kaworu!

-Hahaha! D'accord, j'arrête... Après tout il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me détestes...

-Kaworu... »

* * *

« -Tu sais Shinji, je peux dormir sur le sol si tu veux. Je suis embêté de te laisser sur un futon. »

_Kaworu et Shinji étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du plus âgé, allongés l'un dans un lit, l'autre dans un futon. Les bras de Kaworu étaient posés derrière sa tête tandis que ceux de Shinji étaient le long de la couverture._

« -Non tu ne devrais pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour rester. Tu as déjà été assez bon avec moi... »

_Le garçon aux yeux écarlates sentait que Shinji avait besoin de s'exprimer, de parler. Le soir, c'était généralement le moment où l'on s'ouvrait le plus aux autres. Où tous nos secrets pouvaient être dévoilés. Sans que l'on ait de regret. _  
_Et Kaworu sentait une pointe dans le cœur de Shinji. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler._

« -Alors, de quoi veux tu parler?

-Hein?

-Je suis sûr que tu as des choses à me raconter, non? »

_Shinji resta silencieux un instant, avant d'oser s'ouvrir à Kaworu._

« -Beaucoup de choses sont arrivés depuis que je pilote mon Eva. Avant, je vivais chez mon professeur. Je vivais une vie tranquille. Où je n'avais rien de spécial à faire à part suivre des cours comme tout le monde... Où la seule pression que je pouvais avoir, c'était celle d'un enfant qui devait réussir son avenir. Quelque chose de banale en soit. Je me contentais de vivre. Et j'aimais bien. Mais depuis que je suis là... On me force à faire des choses, pas toujours bien. On me dit de grandir, d'être responsable, on me donne une trop grosse responsabilité. Une responsabilité qui m'étouffe vraiment. Qui me fait peur...

-Est ce que tu détestes les gens?

-Non même pas. Au fond, je m'en fiche des gens. Je me fichais de tout. À l'exception de mon père. Mais lui c'est parce que je le déteste. »

_Il s'était confié à lui. Ce sentiment de confiance chez Shinji avait vraiment fait plaisir à Nagisa._

_Il était persuadé que Shinji et lui se complétaient. Shinji et lui étaient seuls. _  
_Ils avaient tous les deux une lourde responsabilité, une lourde mission. Shinji avait besoin d'amour. Et Kaworu mourrait d'envie de donner de l'amour. Cet amour qu'il a dût garder enfermer 15 ans avec lui._

_Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il aimait Shinji. C'était un être qui avait besoin de lui. Un Lilin qu'il pouvait cajoler, chouchouter, aimer, embrasser. Un être qu'il pouvait garder contre lui. Il voulait rendre Shinji heureux. Il voulait le voir sourire._

_Kaworu continuait d'observer Shinji après son long dialogue et sourit. Il était certain d'une chose désormais. Shinji, en apercevant le regard insistant de Kaworu sur lui, s'était mis à rougir._

« -Peut être que je suis né pour te rencontrer. _Déclara Kaworu, le sourire aux lèvres. »_

_Shinji ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Kaworu était à ce point là gentil avec lui? _  
_Qu'avait il fait de spécial pour mériter l'attention et l'amour d'une personne aussi incroyable que lui? Il ne saisissait pas. Pour lui, ça semblait bien trop incroyable. Kaworu se redressa légèrement, toujours en direction de Shinji._

« -J'ai envie de t'avoir plus proche de moi... Tu peux venir dans le lit? »

_La proposition de Kaworu ne manquait pas de surprendre Shinji. Était-ce pour ne pas le laisser seul dans ce futon? Pour l'aider?_  
_Ou pour qu'ils se sentent moins seuls?_  
_Shinji avait envie de venir dans ce lit. Mais il appréhendait. Et si ce n'était pas bien? Pas bon?_

_Mais au diable! Au diable les bonnes choses! Il avait besoin d'amour, d'affection. Et Kaworu était la, face à lui. Prêt à tout pour lui en donner. _  
_Son ami dirigea sa main vers lui. Main que Shinji n'hésita pas à prendre pour se diriger dans le lit de Kaworu._

_A peine arrivé dans le lit, Kaworu prît Shinji dans ses bras. Il le serra tendrement. Shinji était chamboulé. Mais il sentait son corps se réchauffer au contact de Kaworu. Et c'était réciproque._

_Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas Kaworu. Pourquoi son affection soudaine pour lui? Pourquoi avait il poppé soudainement dans sa vie pour lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin depuis toujours? Et en quel honneur? En quoi il méritait d'être aimé et chérit ainsi?_

« -C'est si agréable. Le toucher humain. Le contact humain nous rend totalement fébrile. Nous fait tellement de bien. Ce n'est pas merveilleux Shinji?

-Pourquoi Kaworu...

-Hm?

-... Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi?

-Shinji...

-Je ne mérite pas tout ça..! Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse... Ton affection... Ton amour! _Il commençait à sangloter. _Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile... Alors je ne comprends pas...

-Shinji..._ Il posa son doigt sous le menton du plus jeune pour remonter son visage vers le sien. _Je te l'ai dit non? Je t'aime.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'aimes?

-Tu es un petit soleil Shinji. Tu es précieux. Ton sourire est précieux pour moi. Ton innocence, ta peur du monde. Ta solitude. Je veux ton bonheur. Je veux t'aider à trouver la paix... Tout comme tu m'as aidé à trouver mon bonheur. À trouver ma raison de vivre... »

_Shinji repensa alors aux cicatrices de Kaworu, celles qui étaient sur son poignet et qu'il voyait encore._

« -Kaworu... Ces cicatrices.

-Elles ne sont pas importantes Shinji. Elles ne le sont plus. Elles sont apparues parce que je n'avais personne à qui j'étais attaché. Parce que j'étais rongé par la solitude. Mais maintenant tu es là Shinji. Tu as tout changé. Alors elles appartiennent au passé. Et tu appartiens à mon présent. »

_Kaworu sécha les larmes de Shinji qui pleurait à chaudes larmes avec ses déclarations. Le Brun se blottissait entièrement contre Kaworu. Sa présence était tellement rassurante._

« -Tu es tellement doux Kaworu... On dirait un ange. »

_Si tu savais...(Oups sorry.)_

« -C'est incroyable l'effet rassurant que tu as sur moi. Je voudrais tellement que tu restes là. Avec moi...

-Je ne vais pas partir Shinji. Je ne partirais pas. _Répondait il en caressant tendrement le dos de la personne qu'il aimait._

-... Dis... Tu peux me le redire...?

-De quoi?

-... Que tu m'aimes... _Shinji, gêné, cacha son visage vers le torse de Kaworu. L'ange souria._

-Bien sur. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour te convaincre et te rassurer. Parce que je t'aime Shinji. Je t'aime vraiment.

-... On restera ensemble pour toujours?

-... Toujours Shinji. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Et ceux, peut importe où je suis. Parce que je t'aime.

-Kaworu... »

_Kaworu avait attendu d'avoir lui aussi un « je t'aime » de Shinji. _

_Un « je t'aime » qu'il n'avait jamais reçut. Et ça lui avait dans un sens brisé le coeur. Car il ne savait pas si Shinji l'aimait pour lui ou si il se servait de son amour pour être cajolé._

_Ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés l'un à l'autre, sans penser à dormir directement. Ils voulaient encore savourer cette chaleur, cette tendresse qu'ils expérimentaient tous les deux pour la première fois. Et aucun des deux ne voulaient s'en défaire. Ils étaient envoûtés par ce bien être addictif._

« -Je viens de me demander Shinji... Joues tu d'un instrument de musique? _Le questionna Kaworu, après ce silence._

-Hm? Oh... Euh... Je joue un peu de violoncelle.

-Oh... Comme c'est charmant... Et c'est le tien?

-N-Non... En vérité, il appartenait à ma mère. Y jouer me permet de me souvenir d'elle... D'avoir un lien avec elle. Et ça me rassure. C'est un passe temps que j'aime beaucoup, bien que je ne sois pas très fort...

-Tu te sous-estimes Shinji. Je suis certain que tu joues à merveilles. Et tu viens de me donner une idée...! Et si on jouait un duo de musique?

-Un duo...?

-Oui! Moi au piano et toi au violoncelle! Ce serait une bonne expérience! Et je suis certain que ça te fera du bien.

-T-Tu joues du piano?

-Oui! Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

-M-Mais j'aurai l'air bien trop ridicule avec mon violoncelle face à ton piano... Je suis gêné.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est juste pour s'amuser! Et puis de quoi devrions-nous être gêné?

-Eh bien...

-On fera ça demain, d'accord? Après les tests. Tu viendras me rejoindre avec ton violoncelle.

-H-Hm d'accord.

-Ah... J'ai tellement hâte d'être à demain maintenant...

-Oui... Moi auss- _Shinji fut coupé par l'un de ses bâillements. Kaworu s'était mis à rire._

-Je crois bien que tu commences à tomber dans le monde des rêves Shinji!

-Il semblerait bien...

-Dans ce cas je vais te laisser dormir... _dit il en caressant le dos de Shinji comme pour l'apaiser. Le Brun se sentit frémir soudainement._

-H-hm... Bonne nuit Kaworu...

-Bonne nuit, Shinji. »

_Le visage de Kaworu glissa doucement vers celui de Shinji. L'albinos déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Shinji avant de lui aussi sombrer petit à petit dans le sommeil._  
_Shinji s'était totalement laissé faire. Il l'avait accepté naturellement. Et il l'avait aimé. _  
_Tout deux finirent dans les bras de Morphée après les leurs._

* * *

_**«Nagisa... »**_

_..._

_**« Nagisa Kaworu... »**_

_..._

_**« NAGISA KAWORU! »**_

_Hein?_

_Kaworu avait soudainement reprit ses esprits. Il regardait tout autour de lui..._  
_Il n'était plus dans sa chambre avec Shinji._  
_Tout était sombre, vide._  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?__Était-ce un rêve qu'il faisait?_

_**«Aurais tu oublié ta mission Nagisa Kaworu? »**_

_Sa mission... _

_La raison... _

_Pour lequel il était libre. _

_Pour lequel il avait rencontré Shinji._

_La raison... _

_Pour laquelle il s'était « rapproché » de Shinji._

_Fausse excuse évidemment. _

_Il avait simplement souhaité en connaître plus sur les humains. _

_Mais c'était pour cela, qu'il avait pu passer du temps avec lui._

_Sa mission..._

_Quelle mission?_

_Il savait qu'il était là pour une raison... Mais laquelle?_

_Et si c'était une mission qui concernait Les Evas?_

_Alors toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites à Shinji._

_Toutes ces belles paroles..._

_Comment pouvait il les réaliser? Alors..._

_Qu'ils étaient sûrement ennemis?_

_**« N'oublies pas Nagisa Kaworu. Que tu n'es pas là au hasard. »**_

_Une ombre était soudainement apparut face à lui._  
_Cette ombre n'était autre que Gendo Ikari... Mais, pourquoi était-il dans son rêve? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la main?..._

_On aurait dit une sorte de... De fœtus incrusté dans cette dernière. Quelle horrible vision!_  
_Gendo fit un sourire vainqueur, en montrant fièrement sa main à Kaworu et aux membres de la SEELE._

_**« J'ai gagné. Très chère SEELE. »**_

_Il se transforma en monstre horrible. Kaworu recula doucement ne sachant pas comment gérer cela à ce moment précis. _

_Il sentit ensuite son corps se tordre de douleur. Et c'est en se retournant qu'il vit Shinji dans son Eva, le tenant._

_**« Pourquoi Kaworu...? Pourquoi tu m'as trahi? Tu avais dit que... Tu avais dis que tu m'aimais! »**_

_Shinji..._

_**« Tu avais dit qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours! Que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas! Tu es un menteur! Un traître! Tout comme mon père tu m'as trahi! »**_

_Non... Shinji...!_

_**« Tu m'as manipulé! Tu m'as approché, tu m'as touché, tu m'as embrassé pour m'avoir dans tes filets! »**_

_C'est faux... Shinji!_

_**« Je te déteste! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! »**_

_Le cœur de Kaworu se brisa en mille morceaux. _

_Le « Je te déteste » de Shinji l'avait froidement achevé. _

_Il avait une horrible boule au ventre alors que Shinji pressait encore plus son corps._

_Sa douleur physique n'était plus rien par rapport à la douleur psychologique que Shinji lui avait infligé._

_La dernière chose qu'il avait souhaité c'était la haine de l'être le plus cher pour lui. Et désormais, même lui le détestait. Il n'avait alors plus rien à perdre dans ce cas là. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre._

_**« Crèves. »**_

_Et il pressa sans retenu le corps de Kaworu, qui fut inévitablement compressé._

« -**AH**!»

_Kaworu se réveilla en sursaut. Il regardait tout autour de lui, en sueur. _  
_Tout était revenu à la normal. _  
_Il était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Avec Shinji qui était accroché à lui et qui, bizarrement, n'avait pas prêté attention au bruit sûrement dû au sommeil lourd. Sa respiration était saccadée et il tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il prenait des inspirations et expirations lentes et fortes. _

_C'était un rêve..._  
_Non._  
_**Pas juste un rêve.**_  
_C'était prémonitoire. C'était son futur. C'était sa mission. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil._  
_Il était 6h32 du matin._

_Il fallait qu'il aille voir les vieux de la SEELE. Par rapport à ce rêve. A cette soit disant mission. Mais il allait devoir laisser ce pauvre Shinji seul. Sans explication._  
_Mais c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour reculer._

_Maintenant qu'il devait accomplir sa mission. _  
_Doucement et pour éviter de le réveiller, il se défaisait de l'emprise de Shinji dans le plus grand des silences. Il se levait du lit et l'observait en silence encore quelques instants._

« -Je suis désolé Shinji... Que les choses tournent de cette manière.»

_Il déposa un baiser sur le nez de Shinji avant de sortir de sa chambre._  
_Mais il ne savait pas à ce moment là que ce baiser aura prit tout son sens..._

* * *

_Kaworu s'était installé, dehors, en plein crépuscule sur une statuette ressemblant à un monstre... Ou bien un ange. Il regarda les dégâts un peu partout, causés par les anges et les Eva's._  
_Il se rendait bien compte que sauver cet endroit était peine perdu lorsque l'on voyait le résultat._

« -Les lilins ne peuvent décemment pas bâtir sur du néant... »

_Et il savait très bien aussi que tout ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire, toute cette énergie. C'était pour une idéologie. Pour une façon de croire en l'avenir._

« -Et ils ne peuvent rien accomplir sans s'accrocher à quelque chose. »

_Parce que l'homme autrement dit n'avait pas de raison de vivre ni d'exister. _  
_Parce que toute existence humaine était inutile. Mais aussi..._

« -Parce que les hommes ne sont pas des dieux. »

_**« Mais il y en a un qui souhaite obtenir un pouvoir tel qu'il pourrait devenir l'égal d'un dieu. »**_

_Le premier vieux de la SEELE était apparut devant ses yeux. Et seul Kaworu pouvait le voir. Pouvait les voir._

_**« Il y a un homme qui tente inconsciemment d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. »**_

_En voilà un deuxième arrivé._

_**« Il y a un homme qui tente de fermer cette même**__**boîte**__**afin de ne pas laisser l'espoir s'y échapper. »**_

_Ah... Amusant..._

« -L'espoir...? _Répéta Kaworu en souriant. _Serait-ce de l'espoir des Lilins dont vous parlez? »

_Ou du même espoir qu'il a dû garder pendant 15 ans?_

_**« Saches, Kaworu Nagisa,**__**qu'il y a autant d'espoirs**__**qu'il y a d'humains dans ce monde. »**_

_**« Car l'espoir est quelque chose qui réside seulement dans le cœur des hommes. Un espoir fragile et inexistant. »**_

_**« Mais le nôtre**__**d'espoir est bien réel et il se concrétise. »**_

_**« Notre espoir est Lilith, mère des humains. Faux héritiers de la lune noire. »**_

_**« Et notre espoir est surtout Adam, père des anges. Vrais héritiers de la lune blanche. »**_

_**« Et son âme que nous avons sauvé est désormais en toi Kaworu. Notre espoir se concrétise en toi. »**_

_**« Mais il y a un autre homme qui possède son corps ressuscité et ce dernier c'est bien Ikari Gendo. »**_

« -Je vois... Le père de Shinji alors. Il est donc comme moi... _Il l'avait vu dans son rêve ça avait donc du sens. Mais... Qu'avait il dans la paume de sa main? »_

_**« C'est pour cela que tu as intégré la NERV et c'est aussi pour ça que nous te confions cette mission. »**_

_Après cette phrase, tous les membres de la Seele disparurent sous les yeux de Kaworu._

« -C'était donc ça... J'ai enfin la réponse à ma question. Je sais désormais pourquoi je suis ici. »

_Il sentit une présence l'observer depuis un moment. Il tourna son visage vers le haut de la falaise et vit Katsuragi l'épier. Apparemment elle se méfiait bien de lui et l'espionnait en cachette pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il se retourna et sourit._  
_C'était leur choix après tout._

« -Tout se passe comme ces lilins le veulent... »

_En voyant Katsuragi, il repensa immédiatement à Shinji._  
_Maintenant qu'il connaissait son but et sa venue ici, il se doutait qu'avec son ami, ça allait devenir compliqué._  
_Il n'aurait pas dû s'approcher autant de lui. _  
_Il n'aurait pas dû faire des promesses pareilles. _

_Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Kaworu n'avait pas de regrets. Il avait été sincère. Il avait juste exprimé ses sentiments. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait,_  
_Il pouvait accomplir sa mission comme il le devait._

_Il prit son temps pour se diriger vers le QG de la NERV. Dans le but d'atteindre tout aussi calmement l'endroit où se situait les Eva's. Une fois arrivé, Kaworu s'avança vers celle qu'Asuka avait l'habitude d'utiliser. C'était aussi celle avec laquelle il s'était synchronisé à 100%._  
_Il l'observa et tourna ensuite la tête._

« -Allez, suis moi. Serviteur des lilins et alter ego d'Adam. On a une mission à accomplir. »

_Il se laissa flotter dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs d'ange et parvint à activer l'Eva. Sans même monter dedans ou activer l'entry plug. Comme c'était un ange avec une âme, il pouvait s'accorder aux Eva. De cette façon, il avait finit par atteindre le central dogma sous les yeux ébahis de Katsuragi et du reste de l'équipe. _

_Ne s'y attendant pas, ils venaient de découvrir que ce sang bleu, qui était le sang des anges, appartenait au 5ème enfant. _  
_Kaworu lui, continuait de descendre les étages._

_Fuyutsuki ordonna immédiatement la fermeture des cloisons du central dogma dans le but de ralentir leur cible. Mais le 17ème ange était malin et savait très bien que ce n'était pas aussi peu qui allait l'arrêter._

_Grâce à lui, l'Eva 02 était parvenue à franchir tous les blindages qui la gênait et à atteindre le cocyte 2._

_Tout se passait comme prévu pour Kaworu. A une exception près._  
_Il attendait l'arrivée de Shinji. Et il ne le voyait pas arriver pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le terminal dogma._

« -NON...! Ce n'est pas vrai... Kaworu n'est pas un ange! C'est impossible...! C'EST FAUX! _Shinji tapa fort sur son Eva. Incapable de contenir sa tristesse se transformant en exaspération puis colère._

-C'est la stricte vérité shinji! Tu dois faire avec et l'arrêter! »

_Shinji ne pouvait pas y croire. Alors tout ce temps passé avec Kaworu n'était qu'une mise en scène. Qu'un mensonge pour le faire souffrir... Pour le trahir! Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et l'attraper de ses propres mains._

_Kaworu attendait toujours autant shinji. Comme dans son rêve. Mais il ne le voyait toujours pas arriver._

« -Mais ou es tu donc Shinji? Tu en mets du temps... »

_L'Eva dans lequel Shinji était emprunta la route 2 dans le but de poursuivre sa cible qui était Kaworu. Il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il n'y arrivait même pas. Son cœur était blessé. Trahi. Brisé._

« -Tu m'as trahi... Espèce de traitre! Tu as trahi mon coeur! Tu as trahi mes **sentiments**! Tu m'as trahi comme mon père! »

_L'Eva de Shinji venait d'atteindre le niveau 4. Elle était bien plus rapide que celle que contrôlait Kaworu. A vrai dire, ça se comprenait. Kaworu était calme, serein. Alors que Shinji était dans une colère noire, brisé. _  
_Après quelques instants, Shinji aperçut enfin Kaworu et se précipita vers lui avec son Eva._  
_L'ange, voyant Shinji, fut en quelque sorte rassuré de le voir. Mais ça lui rappelait bien trop son rêve. Et il constatait bien à quel point Shinji se sentait trahi._

« -Je t'attendais Shinji.

-Kaworu! »

_Les deux Eva rentrèrent en contact et commencèrent leur combat. Shinji y donnait toute sa force tant sa frustration était grande._

« -Asuka pardonnes-moi...! »

_Il disait ça par rapport à son Eva qu'il risquait de blesser, d'abîmer. Mais il se rendit bien compte que l'autre Eva avait réagit comme celle de Shinji et avait à son tour sortit son arme pour attaquer son ennemi._  
_Kaworu regardait calmement la scène._

« -Les Eva's... Elles qui sont nées d'Adam. Elles sont considérées comme des monstres pour les humains. Mais pourtant ils s'en servent pour protéger le monde... Ils s'en servent pour leur propre survie. Je ne comprends pas. »

_Et la réflexion de Kaworu était normale. Ils représentaient Lilith, leur mère. Tandis que les anges et les Eva's représentaient Adam. Et ils se servaient des enfants d'Adam pour détruire d'autres enfants d'Adam. C'était incompréhensible pour Kaworu. _

_(Pour mieux comprendre je vous donne une petite idée!(un peu bête mais on comprendra mieux!)_  
_C'est comme si les nazis se servaient de juifs pour tuer d'autres juifs alors qu'ils détestent les juifs. C'est horrible mais je pense que vous avez compris! Bref revenons à l'histoire!)_

_Le combat continuait avec toujours autant de fureur. L'Eva 02 prenait beaucoup d'ampleur et rendait la tâche vraiment difficile à Shinji qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait devenir l'ennemi de Kaworu. Il l'aimait après tout. Malgré ça._

« -Kaworu je t'en supplie arrête! Pourquoi tu fais ça? _Criait Shinji désespéré _

-Shinji... Les Eva's sont comme moi. Nous sommes fait de la même matière. Car moi aussi... Je suis né d'Adam. _avoua t'il à son ami devenu son ennemi. _Si elles n'avaient pas d'âme, je pourrai très bien fusionner avec elle. Mais l'âme de l'Eva 02 s'est repliée sur elle même. »

_L'arme de l'Eva de Shinji atteignait in extremis kaworu ce qui fit un hoquet de peur a Shinji, qui ne voulait pas le blesser. D'aucune manière. Heureusement pour lui, son A.T. field l'avait protégé._

« -Un A.T. Field!

\- En effet. C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez, vous les lilins. Ce lieu sain que personne ne peut violer. La lumière du cœur. Les lilins le savent bien. Que l'A.T field est ce mur que chacun possède dans son coeur.

-Non je ne le sais pas Kaworu! »

_Shinji continua d'attaquer l'Eva d'Asuka. Mais il commençait à fatiguer. Il était fatigué. De tous ces combats. De tous ces mensonges. De toutes ces trahisons. Il ne voulait pas y croire..._

« -C'est faux hein...? Tout ça est faux! C'est un mensonge n'est ce pas?! Tu ne peux pas être un ange...? _Mais il voyait bien que Kaworu volait devant lui. Qu'il était en synchronisation parfaite avec l'Eva. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. _

-On m'a donné la valeur d'un ange. C'est désormais ma raison d'être.

-Mais je pensais... Je pensais qu'on était amis! Qu'on était... _Les lèvres de Shinji tremblaient en évoquant à nouveau intérieurement la déclaration et la scène de baiser. _Je pensais que l'on pourrait continuer d'être plus que des amis...! Que l'on pourrait jouer toi et moi du piano et du violoncelle ensemble! Comme tu me l'avais promis! Au lieu de nous battre ainsi...!

-C'est la peur à laquelle tu t'accroches... Et c'est à la fois, ton espoir... Je ne peux pas marcher aux côtés des lilins. C'est impossible.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça...! _Les mains de Shinji qui tenaient les commandes tremblaient. Les yeux de Shinji s'embuaient de larmes. _Dis... Kaworu... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi...? »

_Kaworu le regardait tendrement dans les yeux et souriait._

« -Je t'aime, Shinji. »

_Le cœur de Shinji se gonfla d'espoir tant il sentait la sincérité de Kaworu dans ces paroles. Il pensait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir._  
_Mais Shinji n'avait pas une seule fois dit ce qu'il ressentait pour Kaworu. _  
_Il n'avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments le plus sincèrement possible._  
_Et Kaworu avait retenu ça._

« -Te rencontrer m'a rendu tellement heureux... _répondît Shinji. _Je pense que tu étais ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps... Et ça m'a rendu heureux...

-Je l'étais aussi Shinji. Tu étais aussi ce que j'attendais... Mais ça m'a aussi rendu triste. _Parce que je vais devoir te quitter. Et parce que Shinji ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui avait pas dit. C'est ce que pensait Kaworu. Tristement._

-...

-Mais je ne vais pas être capable de t'oublier Shinji. Peut importe à quel point le chagrin est grand. »

_Il resta silencieux un moment et reprit la parole seulement pour dire:_

« -Shinji... »

_Comme pour dire qu'il allait regretter la suite._  
_Les deux Evas se trouvaient au dernier sous sol. La cible qui n'était autre que Tabris, se rapprochait du terminal Dogma._

_Le destin de l'homme... Et son espoir... étaient écrit dans le chagrin. Et il le sentait en Shinji. Il le sentait lorsqu'ils discutaient._  
_L'AT field de Kaworu augmenta à une allure impressionnante, à tel point que les machines étaient totalement perturbées dans la NERV._  
_De cette façon, ils avaient perdu la trace de l'ange et de Shinji._

_Le Brun, à l'intérieur de l'Eva, avait atterrit lourdement dans le terminal Dogma. Il avait sentit les dégâts sur lui. Et c'est aussi en se rendant compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait qu'il tenta de chercher Kaworu du regard, complètement désemparé._

« -Kaworu! _Il l'appela. Mais l'albinos ne lui jeta qu'un simple regard désolé et partit continuer sa quête. _NON! Attends! AH! _Il sentit plus de dégâts et de secousses à travers son Eva et remarqua l'Eva 02 s'accrocher à la jambe de son robot. _»

_Kaworu avançait seul, après avoir ralenti Shinji. Il fit sauter la dernière protection vers la porte du paradis où était contenu Adam._  
_Tabris, l'ange du libre arbitre, était le premier à avoir pénétré dans le sanctuaire._

_Shinji continuait de suer sang et eau pour finir de vaincre l'Eva d'Asuka mais au même moment, une autre A.T. field du même gabarit que celle de Kaworu avait atteint le central dogma. Les autres pensaient que c'était un autre ange. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en perdant sa trace et en paniquant, ils se trompaient. Ce n'était autre que Rei. Représentante de Lilith._

_Kaworu se rapprocha du corps qu'il avait face à lui. Celui d'Adam._  
_Il remettait en cause certaines choses. Kaworu était quelqu'un de très philosophe, réfléchi._

« -Adam, notre mère créatrice. Est ce que tous les enfants nés d'Adam... Doivent ainsi retourner à Adam? En détruisant l'humanité? _Il ne voulait pas détruire Shinji. Il observa plus attentivement le corps qu'il avait devant lui et fut totalement abasourdi. _Non... Ce n'est pas lui! C'est Lilith. Mère des lilins. C'est donc ça, Lilins... »

_Mais il se demandait où était Adam? Et si... _  
_La SEELE avait dit que Gendo Ikari possédait son corps. Et il avait vu dans son rêve un fœtus étrange dans la main du père de Shinji. Et si... Et si c'était ce fœtus Adam? Ça voudrait dire que..._  
_Que Gendo avait piégé les anges depuis le début. En leur faisant croire que ce corps était celui d'Adam alors que depuis le début c'est lui qui le gardait précieusement. Sournois. _

_Shinji avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de l'Eva 02 en le poussant violemment par terre dans le sanctuaire. Kaworu tourna son regard vers la scène. _  
_Et il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans son rêve. Shinji pilotait son Eva et s'avançait dangereusement de Kaworu. Mais l'ange cette fois n'était pas surpris. L'ange n'avait pas peur. Il était préparé et il n'attendait que ça. Maintenant qu'il savait que tout était finit, il n'en avait que faire du reste._

_Shinji, dans son Eva, attrapa Kaworu et fit attention à ne pas trop presser pour ne pas le blesser._

« -Merci Shinji. Je voulais que tu stoppes l'Eva. Oui... Parce que sinon, j'aurai peut être continuer de vivre avec elle.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça...? Pourquoi tu es un ange... Kaworu!

-Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis un enfant qui fait partie du plan.

-Mais je ne veux pas me battre contre toi... Kaworu.

-Mais tu dois m'arrêter Shinji.

-Mais je ne veux pas te blesser! _Lui criait il_

-Et si tu finissais blesser...?

-Ah ça! J'en ai rien à faire de mourir!

-C'est faux Shinji. Je ne te crois pas. Évidemment que tu as peur de mourir. »

_Shinji tenait toujours Kaworu dans la main de son Eva. Il l'avait arrêté mais il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant pour tous les deux. Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras... Qu'il lui dise « je t'aime ». Qu'ils s'amusent à cuisiner ensemble. À jouer de la musique ensemble... il ne voulait pas qu'il parte._

« -Dis moi que tu ne vas pas partir! S'il te plaît!

-Continuer de vivre est mon destin. Mais si je continue de vivre, Shinji, c'est vous lilins qui courrez à votre perte. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi non plus. Mais il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

-Je ne comprends pas... Le fait que tu sois devenu un ange même si tu as ta propre volonté...

-C'est un fait que je sois un ange. Tout comme mes sentiments pour toi... Et il ne me reste plus que d'aller à contre courant. Mais tu sais Shinji... Mourir ne me fais pas peur. Pour moi, la vie et la mort ont toujours eu la même valeur à mes yeux.

-Même lorsque j'étais avec toi...? Tu as toujours eu cette envie de mourir à mes côtés...?

-... Non. Tu étais bien la seule chose qui me donnait envie de vivre.

-Alors viens avec moi! Restons ensemble Kaworu! Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre...!

-Shinji... Tu ne comprends pas... Tu mourras si je reste en vie...

-Kaworu...!

-Crois moi, je suis très heureux. De pouvoir choisir quand et comment je dois mourir.

-Kaworu s'il te plaît... Ne me dis pas que...

-C'est mon dernier vœux. »

_Shinji le regardait abasourdi. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'il fasse ça..._

« -Maintenant, détruis-moi. Effaces-moi de ce monde. Sinon c'est vous qui mourraient. À l'heure de l'apocalypse, une seule forme de vie pourra survivre. Et... Tu es un être qui ne dois pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui sois privé d'avenir. »

_Kaworu leva la tête plus haut pour pouvoir voir Rei Ayanami, qui les guettait. Elle commençait petit à petit à comprendre tout ce qui se tramait là. Elle commençait à saisir cette mission. Il lui sourît tristement, sachant très bien que ses minutes étaient comptées. Il retourna vers l'Eva de son ami._

« -Vous avez tous besoin d'un avenir Shinji. »

_Le jeune Lilin tremblait de tout son corps. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'osait pas regarder Kaworu en face._

« -Merci beaucoup, Shinji. Je suis **heureux **de t'avoir rencontré. »

_Et il était content. Vraiment. D'avoir eu dans sa vie une petite lumière qui avait tout illuminé, même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie aux côtés de Shinji._  
_Même si il devait détruire ce bonheur qu'il avait eu, il n'avait aucun regret. Parce que tout ceci était arrivé. _  
_Parce que Shinji ne le détestait pas. _  
_Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. _  
_Parce qu'il pouvait mourir tranquille._

_Mais Shinji attendait. Shinji paniquait. Shinji savait qu'il devait le tuer pour le monde. Mais il voulait vivre tant d'autres choses avec lui._

_**« On se reverra, Shinji. »**_

_Il entendit cette voix dans sa tête. Était ce une promesse? Le 3ème enfant savait que Kaworu n'avait jamais voulu lui mentir. Il avait eu la sensation qu'il pensait qu'ils pourraient tous deux avoir un avenir ensemble lors de cette soirée. Alors c'est en entendant ces dernières paroles de Kaworu, que Shinji, après plus d'une minute d'hésitation, pris sa décision. _  
_Il décida de lui faire confiance une dernière fois._

_Il ferma les yeux, pressa avec amertume le corps de Kaworu et s'effondra de douleur dans son Eva._

* * *

_Shinji était à la plage, recroquevillé sur lui même, accompagné de Misato. Là où la tête de Kaworu avait été jeté. Le même endroit où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Alors que lui même souhaitait en finir. Mais la mélodie qui avait dépassé les lèvres de Kaworu l'avait rendu curieux, la présence de Kaworu l'avait apaisé. _  
_Il avait eu envie de vivre pour le connaître. Et cette envie avait été réciproque. _  
_Il se rappelait encore de la scène du bain. Et de la chambre._

« -Kaworu... M'a dit qu'il m'aimait. _Prononça t'il à demi mot. _C'était la première fois... La première fois que quelqu'un disait qu'il m'aimait. Qu'on était si gentil avec moi... »

_Kaworu était seul lui aussi, il l'avait dit à Shinji. Il était comme lui et Rei._

« -Il était comme moi et Ayanami... »

_Il l'avait aidé, il l'avait aimé. Il avait fait en sorte que Shinji se sente bien avec lui, vivant, aimé. _  
_Et bien que Kaworu lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait, Shinji ne l'avait jamais fait lui._

« -... Je l'aimais. »

_Et il se doutait que c'était trop tard pour le dire. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait du lui dire plus tôt. Qu'il aurait dû lui exprimer directement._  
_Il sentait ses larmes remonter et tout son corps trembler._  
_Il se sentait mal pour lui. Il lui avait demandé tant de fois de se répéter. Et il ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Et kaworu n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas bronché. Il s'était répété avec plaisir. En attendant désespérément un « je t'aime » réciproque._

« -C'est Kaworu qui aurait dû survivre. C'était quelqu'un... De mieux que moi... C'est lui... Qui aurait dû survivre! »

_Il cachait sa tête dans ses genoux et laissait ses larmes couler à flot contre ses joues._

« -Tu te trompes Shinji. Seuls ceux qui ont la volonté de vivre peuvent survivre. Tu as dû le constater toi même... Mais Kaworu ne voulait pas vivre. Il souhaitait mourir. Sa volonté de vivre reposait sur un faux espoir. Qu'il a finît par abandonner. »

_Et ce faux espoir c'était de penser pouvoir rester avec Shinji et de pouvoir vivre normalement avec lui, comme tout autre humain. De pouvoir s'amuser, jouer du piano, cuisiner, avoir les mêmes cours que lui. De faux espoirs dans cette dimension la._

« -Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Shinji.

-...Vous êtes froide Misato. »

_Shinji avait confiance en Kaworu. Il leva sa tête vers le ciel pour admirer la lune._  
_Il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient._  
_Et qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Peut importe où il était._  
_Le jeune garçon était certain que Kaworu était quelque part entrain de veiller sur lui._

_Kaworu avait changé sa vie._

_Quant à Kaworu, il avait toujours vécu seul. Sans raison de vivre. Il attendait que le temps passait, sans comprendre pourquoi._

_... Et il l'avait rencontré._

_Et il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre. Dans ses prochaines réincarnations. Dans les prochaines dimensions. _  
_Il savait qui et quoi attendre._  
_Il l'attendrait lui._  
_Il attendrait Shinji._  
_Il ferait tout pour vivre avec lui..._  
_Et le rendre heureux._  
_Tout comme Shinji l'avait rendu heureux._

* * *

**NDA: **

**Alors okkk c'est quasi similaire à l'episode 24 et beaucoup de phrases viennent des jeux vidéos ou des brouillons**  
**Mais je tenais vraiment à faire un épisode 24 plus élaboré sur les sentiments des deux protagonistes**  
**Et je regrette pas!**  
**J'espère en attendant que ça aura pas été un trop « long » Os et qu'il vous aura plût!**


End file.
